Darksiders Plot Bunny Adoption
by Darkis Shadow
Summary: Darksiders story ideas that could flourish somewhere instead of sitting in my head.


Darkis: Okay this is the Darksiders plot bunny adoption center. These ideas are up for adoption for anyone that wants to try their hand at them. Some may have specifications, nothing too complicated though. Just PM me first if you wanna try them out~ :3

Plot Bunny #1:

The Horsemen play Jumanji: War finds a strange game and brings it to the attention of his siblings. At first they flat out refuse to play, but change their minds after realizing they have nothing better to do and sit down to play.

Yes this story is AU, but if you can incorporate it into the Darksiders verse, you are awesome~ Anyway, if you decide to keep it AU, the Horsemen would be children, between 10-15. Based on the movie, only children can hear the call of the game, and once it's started, the game tries to keep the players from finishing it. (more like trying to kill them. such a strange game it is) For those of you that don't know the movie Jumanji, I kindly suggest watching it if you can, if not look up facts about it to get the general idea. If I tried to explain it, it'd be a long read.

Plot Bunny #2:

Horsemen Babysitting: Sick and tired of the disobedience from the three males of the Horsemen quartet, the Charred Council revert their bodies to that of children to teach them a lesson in humility. This leaves Fury to watch over them.

The power that the Charred Council has over the Riders was never fully expressed so that's were this idea came from. There are several ways this idea can turn. Fury doesn't have to be the only one to watch the fun-sized trio. If you didn't like the Watcher in the first Darksiders, you can effectively torture him now~ ;3

Plot Bunny #3:

Darksiders Animals: The Horsemen and/or other characters are transported to our world under the disguise of animals (cats/dogs) and have to find a way back.

I find these types of AU fics hilarious~ There's not really much to say about this bunny except have fun with it.

Plot Bunny #4:

Horsemen play Zathura: Strife finds a board game and convinces a reluctant Death to play. Problems quickly arise since the two never really got along.

Another board game AU, Death and Strife would be best suited for this fic, but you can change out the boys how you see fit. If you follow the set up of the movie, Fury would be the only one to not play the game, but do what you want. There are a lot of different things that can happen with this piece of fiction like with "Jumanji". Again, if you haven't seen the movie I recommend finding a way to see it, or read up as much as you can about it.

Plot Bunny #5:

Shenanigans: One of the Darksiders characters randomly appear in your house.

Not really much else to say about this AU since it can go anywhere. This can turn into several different stories, or be one with characters continually showing up.

Plot Bunny #6:

Darksiders Chibis: You somehow end up entertaining Darksiders characters in chibi form.

Another AU. The characters can range from just the Horsemen, to the other characters of the series. As a challenge, the set minimum is 2 characters.

Plot Bunny #7:

A Day in the Life a Horsemen: Your take on the average day of one of the 4 Riders.

That just about sums that up. The title says all. Can be four separate stories or one multi chap fic.

Plot Bunny #8:

A Day in the Life of Dust: Your take on a day as Death's crow Dust.

Again title says all.

Plot Bunny #9:

Horsemen go to the Dentist: Imagine the 4 Riders going to the dentist.

AU, somewhat crackish if you like it to be that way. Doesn't have to be the Horsemen or just them. Feel free to add other characters. Have fun with that~ :3

Plot Bunny #10:

Darksiders go to Walmart: Imagine the Darksiders cast going to Walmart.

AU, can be a crack fic if you like. Much randomness can ensue from this bunny. X3

Plot Bunny #11:

Darksiders play Guitar Hero: Imagine the Darksiders cast playing Guitar Hero.

AU, anything can happen with this. Add other characters if you like. Doesn't have to be Guitar Hero.

Plot Bunny #12:

Darksiders play Slender: The Eight Pages

Another AU, have fun with this bunny~ Again, anything goes~

* * *

Darkis: Well that concludes the plot bunny adoption line up. I hope some of these ideas appeal to all of you~ Hopefully these ideas will leave me alone now. :/


End file.
